dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dilophosaurus
|-|Dilophosaurus= The Dilophosaurus (Die-loff-oh-soar-uhs) (double-crested lizard) was an apex predator of its time, a carnivorous theropod which lived during the Early Jurassic Period 193 MYA in the Kayenta Formation of Arizona. Information It falls into the scavenger branches of the carnivorous dinosaurs, being too weak for hunting large prey, but fast enough to steal food from another carnivore. It also performs a good support role in large hunting packs. Appearance It is a small dinosaur with a pair of crests on its head. It has small tiny yellow eyes. Black stripes adorn the back, the tip of the snout, and the top of the eye. The underbelly, hands, lower legs, and bottom jaw. The male has a red body, with an orange head and neck. The crests are red, with peach spots on the bottom. The female is yellow, turning lighter at the neck and continuing until it reaches the head, where it stays the same shade. The crests are a dark shade of yellow, with the lightest yellow on the spots. Real Life It was the largest predator of its time with upper estimates of its height at around 8 feet tall. It hunted large sauropodomorphs like massospondylus and basal armored dinosaurs like Scutellosaurus. It is also possible for Dilophosaurus '''to have feathers because of it being an early theropod distantly related to something like '''Sciurumimus. We might even have evidence of it possessing feathers which would mean that most if not all ceratosaurus had at least some feathers, the evidence is a print of the pelvis and feet fossilized in mud found in Poland from the Drzewica Formation, coming from an unidentified dilophosaurid dinosaur, preserving what appears to be small feathers though scientists are still not sure if these are in fact feathers or simply cracks in the mud. Contrary to popular belief the Dilophosaurus never had a neck frill or spat venom. This dilophosaurid has been given a model called "Dyzio" and has been called as Dilophosaurus wethereilli which is currently located in the Geological Museum of the Polish Geological Institute in Warsaw, Poland. Sound The growl of the Dilophosaurus is particularly vicious, which also can be nice for scaring away small to medium-sized carnivores away from meals. Its roar is a quick and angry-ish snarl. The Call is a pretty calm and friendly sounding squeak. Trivia * Dilophosaurus was the second ever creature in the game to have a male and female version to be separate, the first being Pteranodon. * the growl of the Dilophosaurus is the same one used in the movie Jurassic Park. |-|Versions= This is the second iteration of the Dilophosaurus. Appearance It is a small, grey dinosaur with a blue and orange crest on its head. A small blue throat pouch hanging near its jaws which are placed on an "S" curved neck. It has small tiny orange eyes with black pupils. Its body is slim with weird "spikes" on its back which are thought to be osteoderms that later relatives of Dilophosaurus '''like Carnotaurus did indeed have. They even have quill-like feathers. - Dilophosaurus V1= The old model to the '''Dilophosaurus. Like all old and blocky models, it cannot move properly. Its roar is one of many unique roars in the game and fortunately can't spit acid as it sounds like it does that. Appearance A dark green dinosaur with two red crests on its head. It has small patches of brown on its snout, body, and legs. It has a light green underbelly, with white claws and black eyes. Trivia * The Dilophosaurus's fossil can sometimes be mistaken for its Chinese counterpart. The Sinosaurus. }} |-|Black Mirage= Appearance A very interesting design for the Dilophosaurus. It is a neon glowing grayish-blue, with pink pupils and pink glowing internals inside its body. Its neck is more straight than the normal Dilophosaurus. It also has black spikes running down from its neck to the end of its tail. It has neon pink spots on a certain part of its torso. It has black teeth, claws, and spines. It looks very deformed to some users. Trivia * Despite its name it isn't black in any way other than its spines, eyes, and claws. * Black Mirage's mouth is bigger than the classic's, allowing it to grab an entire adult Dilophosaurus despite looking too small to do so. |-|Pungent= “This scavenger is so nasty, that whenever you bite into its food, the food lets out a truly grotesque smell and leaves you with an urge to spit out whatever you ate.” Information The Pungent Dilophosaurus is one of the more popular skins in the game. Looking good visually, and with a unique tail-stab animation it used to be the small dino of the veteran players until the role was taken by the art contest dinosaur the Phoenix Achillobator. It has decent animations. Appearance It has red circular crests with yellow and red horns coming out of its head. Its body is pale yellow in color, with red patterns around its body. It has a red underbelly with red arms and legs. Running down its back it has tiny red spines from its head to its tail. It tail features the base of the design, like a scorpion it has a very long tail with a red stinger, that when it attacks it stings its enemies. It has giant black claws and eyes with bright green pupils. It features a completely bright blue mouth with large pale yellow teeth and appears to be based off a red and yellow Chinese dragon costume. Trivia * Used to be the symbol of veteran players, until the role was taken from it. |-|Universal= Information The Universal Dilophosaurus is the Galactic skin to the Dilophosaurus from hatching it from the Galactic Egg. Unlike most of the Galactic skins, its name doesn't include Galactic. It has quite a handful of top-notch animations, though it lacks any AoE animation. When in idle it slowly floats up from the ground then spins upside-down. When it growls it flips out its glowing frills, scaring prey. Appearance It features quite a beautiful design. The base of the skin is completely black in color, where it fades into a night blue sky color along its legs, tail, and arms. It is completely covered in white stars and constellations along its crests, arms, frills, body, back, legs, and tail. On its body, it features glowing neon planets, colors of purple, red, blue, green, and yellow. Its arms are the only part of its body where it is transparent in color, with white stars inside them. Its claws are a dark navy blue, and its legs fade to a slightly lighter dark navy blue. Its tail matches in color with three spikes on the end of its tail, with a white line that connects to a white circular pattern on the end of its legs. It holds two crests with constellations in them, rimmed yellow with small yellow edges. It has a glowing yellow mouth, matching with an orange tongue and completely black outer-teeth. Its eyes are green and blue in color, with magenta pupils with a small white shine. Its frills are lined with magenta and green zig zags. It has three yellow comets with stars falling down its frills, with white stars spread about it. It is hidden in black, its color camouflaged in its neck until it growls to reveal its colorful frills inside. By opening this frill, you can scare off even dinosaurs bigger than you who don't know what they're doing. Trivia * This skin is part of the Galactic Egg Collection available during the Galactic Event. * This skin had a 20% random chance of hatching. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Ceratosauria Category:Dilophosaurids Category:Saurischians Category:Black Friday 2018 Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures